Starships
Starships is a Nicki Minaj song featured on Just Dance 2014. The song has a Charleston version, a Sweat Mashup and is available on Party Master Mode. The dance style is dream world. Dancer *A dress which appears to be purple, yellow, with stripes and dots on each sleeve *A big blue ribbon around her stomach/waist. *Pink/Blue hair with pink, blue and orange flowers on it. *Black high-heels, blue socks that looks like a liquid is flowing on them Background The background is a blue sky with clouds and unrealistic (almost cartoony) metallic-looking rainbows with the colours (in-order) yellow, orange, pink, purple and darker purple. The dancer is standing on a flying pink candy-resembling platform that, like the rainbows, looks metallic-looking. When the chorus starts and "Starships" is sung the platform will be flying upwards to a pink sky with hot air balloons and blimps and then down again, this happens twice but the second time the platform will afterwards fly towards the screen and out of the hot air ballon's mouth. "We're higher than a ..." will then be sung and the platform flies into the mouth again, but the background turns into a background with many colors; most likely trying to be like in the music video. After the lyrics has been sung thrice the platform will once again fly in and out of the mouth and back to the normal blue sky. All of this repeats but after the second time when the bridge of the song appears the platform will instead fly into outer space after the background with many colors. The last verse is just like the two first ones. Alternate Mode The song also has an alternative dance. It's Charleston dancing and styled like the 20's. The female dancer wears a grey dress with chestnut hair with a ponytail also wearing brown shoes. The male dancer wears a brown and brown pink striped regular office uniform with brown shorts. His hair is also brown as well as his shoes. The background is a lighted black and white squares floor with a "thing" in the center, like the one in Mugsy Baloney who is also a Charleston song. Spotlights also appear on the dancers during the song. Not too many moves in this song counts and gives points. So the higher points one gets the more the point barometer fills. Gold Moves There are four Gold Moves in the Classic version. Three of them are the same. *'1st, 2nd & 4th' = Bend your knees and pull your arms downwards. *'3rd' = Put your hands on your chin like a "Y" or "T" while leaning downwards. − StarshipsGM.png|Gold Moves − Mash-Up Starships has a Sweat Mash-Up in the game that has to be bought for 5 Mojocoins. These are the dancers in order(No Repeats): − *Starships (JD2014) *Knowing Me, Knowing You (JD:CR) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Fame (JD1) *Boomsday (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) Trivia *The words "B***hes," "S**ts," "Motherf**ker" and "F**k" are censored - being explicit. However, "Get it on" isn't censored, even though it was in C'mon. Also some of what was censored can still be briefly heard. **In the E3 trailer, the word "motherf**ker" is not censored, although the final version of the dance this same word can be heard altered (or some parts of the song the same word is not heard) *'Starships' and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) are must be in Just Dance Now. *This was originally going to be a DLC for Just Dance 4 with Candy but both were taken out and put in Just Dance 2014 for more excitement in the new game. **This is why they were announced first. *The resolution goes down during the "color" background on YouTube videos because people watching the video have elilepsy it can cause a seizure. To raise it, it has to be 480p or higher. **The resolution doesn't go down in the game though. *Not many dance moves of the alternate choreography give points due to that they use only their legs a lot. *The song won in Just Dance Awards on official Facebook page in category Most Stylish Female Coach. Videos And Gallery Category:Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs With Alternative Modes Category:Songs with Clean Version Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Songs with 10 or more censored words Category:Aurélie Sériné